


Dead siblings, Very Lonely nights

by Achieve_sugarchop



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben sees all, Ben takes care of Five, Five is Out of Character in this, Grace and Pogo are only mentioned, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Out of Character, Tumblr Prompt, Vanya is good, saw a prompt on tumblr btw so this happened, the House is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achieve_sugarchop/pseuds/Achieve_sugarchop
Summary: Five wakes up in the middle of the night, checks on his siblings, every single one of them.





	Dead siblings, Very Lonely nights

Five looks around the rubble, seeing his dead brother and sisters in the broken down house, he runs up to Alison, no breathing, Luther, not a single puff of air, there was Klaus too, looked like he had been dead for a while, he looks for Vanya, pogo, Or Grace even, nobody.  
The stupid fucking eye isn’t even in Luther’s hand anymore.

He drops on his knees in front of Diego and softly puts his hand in his big brother cold hand, only a bit warm though, as if the fire around them is keeping them warm.

When Five wakes up, he’s breathing hard and his eyes are wet, tears slipping down his face. He wipes them away, stands up slowly as the room seems dizzy.

He pulls that stupid blue blazer over his pajama shirt and buttons it, ignoring the shake in his hands, slips on a pair of stupid bunny slippers Klaus gave him during their last birthday.

Five goes to the door and opens it slowly, hearing deafening silence, and his heartbeat goes up as he slowly walks into Vanya’a room.

He sits on her bed, making sure he doesn’t wake her, he bows her head and takes a soft hand to her neck, feeling for a pulse. He counts it before pulling his hand away.  
Five smiles down at her and whispers a ‘thank you’, she stayed for dinner, Vanya didn’t need to but, with a lot of convincing, she did.

He slowly pulls the blanket back over her more and walks out of her room, shutting the door as quietly as he can. 

Five walks into Klaus’ room, leaving the door cracked open as he walks in, not tripping over stacks of books, he does stop and look at one of the books on the floor, The very first Harry Potter book, it even seemed like it had a bookmark in it, He then remembers when Klaus pulled it out when Five and him were going to get something to eat, he sat there and read until he had to order.  
He smiles and leaves it there and looks at the shaggy-haired boy, shakes his head and picks up a soft blanket and lays it over him, he swears to hell and back, Klaus can never seem to take care of himself. He can hear the light snoring coming from Klaus and just listens and looks, if his brain tried hard enough he could see Klaus, lying dead, under rumble.  
He shakes the thought out of his head and rubs the tears from his eyes. He gets up and walks out, almost slamming the door, but stopped before he did.

He walks into Diego’s and sits on the bed, Stares at him for a while before leaning down, not hearing anything from his brother, his hand made his way to his neck, feeling the heartbeat, five snatched his hand away and leaned back a bit.  
Five started to bawl, the last he saw Diego, was when they were kids, he didn’t get to grow with them, it wasn’t fair.  
Five started to cry louder, his hand covered his mouth as Diego started to shift. Five shook his head and tried to stop his sobbing, he really did before he had to get up and swiftly leave the room, Diego deserved sleep, he didn’t need to wake up because of Five.

He looks down at Alison and Luther’s room and just, stops for a minute because he hears talking from their room, he goes and sets his ear by the door and hears bits of Their conversation.

“You’ll love Claire,” Luther says something back and Alison laughs, “one day I’ll visit, all of us can if Patrick is okay with it.” Five smiles at that, thoughts of meeting Claire and Patrick, and playing with his niece.  
He dries his tears and stands straight as he walks back away from their door, letting them have their privacy.

Five is standing at his door before he counts his brothers and sisters, he visited two sisters, three brothers, and if his math is right, which it is, he hasn’t seen one yet.

Five turns his head towards the stairs and heads towards the main floor. He stops right at the door that’s leads to the garden, he wipes his eyes again before he steps out, the chill already taking the heat from him.

Five looks at the new statue of Ben since Luther and Diego brung it down. It looks good, better than before.

Five walks up to the statue and sits on the mouth of it, lays his head against Big Ben’s leg and cries. He puts his hand on it and cries somehow harder, the worst feeling he got was when he looks for his other two brothers, saw a wrecked, ruin statue, the name, Ben Hargreaves imprinted on it. Five at least knew some of his siblings lived a more fulfilling life.

Five never got to say bye to Ben, bye to anyone really, his hand slips off the statue and looks up at Ben, whispers his bye but doesn’t leave.

 

Ben silently followed behind Five the entire time, smiled when he covered dumbass Klaus up, made sure Vanya and Diego are alive, watched him do whatever he needed.

When Five walked outside and sat on the statue, Ben cried too, said goodbye to his brother too, sat with him until Five got up and started to walk inside.

Five fell asleep in minutes, didn’t tuck himself in, nothing.

Ben covers Five to the best of his ability, hangs up the blazer amongst other clothes in Fives closet. Ben smiles when he sees his shirt in The others closet. It’s a yellow button up and has Ben’s name on the inside of the collar. He shuts the closet down and then walks to the main door, walks out and shuts Five’s door all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is by The-Boy-Five on tumblr about Five waking up from a nightmare about his dead siblings, and checking pulses and stuff, I added some spice tho
> 
> Also sorry if the ending sucks.


End file.
